


Bad Vision

by bbggoodd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spoilers for Insatiable, Unbeta'd because I'm in pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbggoodd/pseuds/bbggoodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dreams about her through the eyes of his younger self, and when he sees her, all he can think is how blurred she looks in the hallway his subconscious paints her in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Vision

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dream, so I'm sorry if things are either a. confusing or b. confusing. Also, this was written at 1am and I was a little bit in pain.

He dreams about her through the eyes of his younger self, and when he sees her, all he can think is how blurred she looks in the hallway his subconscious paints her in.

“Catch me if you can.” She screams even though she’s only five lockers down from him. The sound reaches his ear seconds later, as if she’s screaming from a field away. He steps closer to her, but she still looks blurry.

“I can’t remember if I used to have bad vision.” He finds himself saying to her. She gives him a confused look, and he walks past two lockers, trying to reach her, but when he looks at her again, she is still five lockers away. “You look blurry. Far away.”

“I’m right here, Scott.” She giggles, shaking her head. Her eyes are sparkling that brown color he used to try to color in a notebook a lifetime ago, and her skirt is billowing in the wind.

“Why can’t I reach you?” he asks, and he is surprised when he realizes he is crying.

“You’re too slow.” She tells him, putting her hands on her hips. She looks at him sadly, almost pityingly, before turning around. Her long hair swings and hits her back. “You won’t make the team if you can’t reach me.” She calls over her shoulder, a smirk going onto her lips. “Catch me.” She whispers, but now it sounds like a scream.

Before she even starts running, he’s already sprinting towards her. They run and run – going down long, school hallways before turning a corner, and seemingly, going down the same hallway. After what seems like forever, but maybe five minutes, he stops harshly. He drops to his knees and he can’t breathe at all. He tries to swallow air but it gets stuck in his throat.

“H-help.” He croaks, but he doesn’t look up. He knows she’s too far away to hear him, so he’s surprised when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Rasping, he looks up and amber eyes are staring back at him but they aren’t hers. “Stiles?” he whispers, crying now.

“Yeah, buddy, it’s me.” Stiles replies, except it’s not Stiles. At least, not the one he knows now. They’re all young in this dream. “Did you forget you need an inhaler?” Stiles jokes, shaking the inhaler and tossing it to him.

Taking a hit, he immediately feels better, breathing in deeply. “I’m an idiot.”

“Yeah, you are.” Stiles says slowly, nodding in sympathy. Stiles claps him on his shoulder, helping him up.

Remembering that he was chasing her, he suddenly looks frantically for her, but they are no longer at school. They are in the opening, and it’s raining in just one spot. At that moment, he can’t help but feel the age he’s currently possessing: barely fifteen – full of sorrow, anger, and unbelievable pain.

“Oh, my God, Stiles! We have to save her.” He yells, but no one is listening. Looking to his left, he sees Kira and her mother. To his immediate right, Isaac is on the floor. Besides him, a clone of Stiles sits, watching as his deeds are carried out. And in front of him – is himself.

He has her in his arms, but they aren’t fifteen and she doesn’t have a skirt on. She’s seventeen and there’s blood everywhere.

“Allison?” he mutters, dropping to his knees. His breath leaves him again, and he looks around for Stiles for his inhaler, but – he’s gone, and in his place, the Nogitsune is there instead.

“They’re all going to die, Scott.” The Stiles clone sings. He bends down to look him in the eyes. “This is all your fault, Scott. If you didn’t get bitten that day, then, well! Everyone would still be alive. Everything would be okay. Boyd! Erica!” Stiles stands up and starts to laugh. “And little Miss Allison.”

The tears are coming down harder now, and when he looks up, she’s there – not the Allison that is dead, but the one he was chasing. He can’t tell if she’s scared or upset as she stands there, looking over her own dead body. “Allison?” he calls out, standing up, pushing away the Nogitsune.

She turns around, but her face is now covered in tears. “Why didn’t you catch me? You were supposed to catch me!”

He chokes back a sob. “You were too fast, Allison. I couldn’t…” She closes her eyes one last time, the final tears falling down, before she disappears. In her place, all he can see is himself again, and she’s still dead in his arms.

“They call you a true alpha.” He turns, expecting to see the Nogitsune, but instead he sees Stiles in his lacrosse uniform – young, with cropped hair and a giant scrap on his cheek. “Because you’ve never killed anyone.” Stiles looks at him, his eyes shining with tears. “Then why do we keep having funerals, Scott?”

“I don’t know.” He responds, and then repeats it over and over again, until he screams himself away. When he wakes, he’s in his bedroom, and he’s not fifteen with long hair. He’s seventeen and he can feel his heart beating. The scream rips out of his throat before he can stop himself.

It’s been months, but Allison hasn’t come back, and he can’t reach her anymore.  

 


End file.
